In the internet era, Apps for booking taxis and other types of transportation have gained popularity in recent years. While such Apps may seem to lower the cost of operation, daily operation still faces many legal challenges and personal security risks in most countries. In addition, existing solutions do not necessarily yield the most efficient results. For example, the taxi that fulfills the service order is typically not the nearest available one, which translates to higher fuel consumption for the taxi's empty run to pick up the passenger.